


Flirt

by lizlybear



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Topping from the Bottom, jealous Raleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Chuck flirts, Raleigh gets jealous.





	Flirt

“So are you currently seeing anyone, Mister Hansen?”

“Call me Chuck, Sophia, can I call you Sophia?”

When she nods he smiles, and something tightens in Raleigh’s chest. Chuck isn’t supposed to be charming to other people.

“I’m not seeing anyone, I’ve been on tour with Blondie over here and I haven’t really had the time to start dating again.”

Disappointment surges through him at Chuck’s answer. Raleigh clenches his jaw when she simpers at his partner, flirting and offering to take him out. Chuck let’s her down easy but that doesn’t help the anger coursing through his veins. He watches as Chuck smiles again, all dimples and sparkling eyes. He can see the exact moment he went from fuckable to relationship material in her eyes and it stings. Because Chuck is his, that smile is his. He’s not scared that Chuck will leave him, but at the same time he wonders why he would stay if he can have people like Sophia. Bubbly, unbroken and with her life sorted out. He hates this insecurity, so he tries to focus on the questions and not on the way she smiles at Chuck. He sits through the rest of the interview burning with a jealous rage.

Finally done, he leaves the stage out of the hot lights and away from the camera’s. Grabbing his coat he turns around to wait for Chuck, only he’s still talking to Sophia and Raleigh has had enough. Chuck needs a reminder of who he belongs to. He stalks towards the exit ignoring Chuck’s shout to wait for him. When he walks towards the car, he shoves his hands into his coat pockets only to find one of Max’s leashes stuffed in there. As he fingers the slim rope he suddenly knows exactly how he’s going to make Chuck pay.

The ride back to the shatterdome is stifled and tense, Chuck looks at him like he’s trying to solve a puzzle. If Chuck doesn’t know then Raleigh isn’t going to explain.

The moment they step into his room and the door falls closed behind them Raleigh pulls the leash from his pocket and turns around. Chuck tries to put up a fight but Raleigh has the element of surprise. He ties Chuck’s hands tightly together, before gagging him with his own tie. Heaving the redhead over his shoulder, he can feel Chuck’s erection pressing into his shoulder and he grins. He deposits Chuck on the bed, securing him to the metal headboard. As he steps back he realises he seriously underestimated what the sight of a dishevelled Chuck, completely at his mercy would do to him. He sits down in the desk chair and palms his now rock hard cock through his pants.

As he sits there he contemplates his next step. With both of them responding like this to power play, a whole new world of punishments opened up. Raleigh silently watches Chuck struggling and testing the leash, trying to get the knots to loosen. It’s wasn’t going to happen, Raleigh knows his knots.

He needs to think and Chuck needs to calm down. He decides to go for a shower, clear his head before he takes any action.   
  


 

******

 

Standing naked in front of the fogged up mirror he realises that Chuck’s already given him the green light by letting him restrain him in such a way. He’s sure the redhead could have escaped his bonds if he really didn’t want to be there. He listens carefully but there are no noises coming from the bedroom. Panic seizes his limbs and he opens the door an inch but when he sees Chuck lying on the bed, the tension bleeds away and he breathes a sigh of relief. But then he gets a good look at Chuck. He’s panting through the gag, he’s flushed and he’s flexing his hips up in a desperate attempt for friction. He slides the door open letting steam out of the tiny bathroom. On the bed Chuck stiffens, turning his head towards the sound.

Chuck’s eyes are nearly black with desire and Raleigh shivers as their eyes lock. Chuck tries to speak, but all that comes out is a muffled sound that could easily be his name. He loves seeing Chuck so needy and not being able to do anything about it. The redhead raises an eyebrow before cocking his head towards his crotch. Fucking hell, trust Chuck to be arrogant even in a helpless situation. Overconfident bastard. He slowly walks towards the bed and kneels over Chuck’s muscled body. He perches just above Chucks groin, leaning forward he mouths the Chuck’s ear, biting the earlobe. He deliberately licks and bites his way down to the pristine white collar of Chuck’s shirt. He unbuttons the shirt, marking Chuck all the way down to the top of his dress pants. He sits back up and moves his hands over the revealed skin. Red marks dotting down to his navel, he watches Chuck squirm as he undoes the button and zipper of his pants. Chuck, despite being tied up, is anything but passive, twisting and making the most delicious noises. He taps the straining clothed cock with his finger before leaning in and kissing the tip through the damp fabric. The noises become irritated when he pulls away. He chuckles.

“Now, I need you to listen carefully. Can you do that?” A muffled, angry response and Raleigh sighs. “Just nod your head.”

The amount of defiance Chuck conveys through a single look is impressive, but eventually he nods his head yes. Raleigh smiles.

“Good boy. Flirting with other people? Fine, but from now on there will be consequences every time you overdo it. This” he points at the soaked gag, and tugs the leash, “is me setting an example.”

He shifts back an inch so he can press his ass against Chuck’s cock, and the redhead gasps. Lifting his hips, he sits back on Chuck’s thighs. He lets his hand trail down Chuck’s abs. His fingers stroking the now soaked fabric of Chuck’s tight boxers. He chuckles when Chuck pushes into the touch.

“Mmm I like this, so compliant.”

Chuck bucks up, almost dislodging him. Raleigh slaps his chest and tuts.

“Behave!”

With that he leans to the side, rummaging through the dresser to find the lube. His cock twitches in anticipation as he fishes it out. While his hands roam across the hard plains of Chuck’s stomach, he’s careful to not touch the clothed cock. Eventually his fingers find the redheads nipples. He tweaks them and Chuck lets out a low groan. He smiles and pulls back, he starts tugging the boxers and pants down until Chuck’s cock springs free. It wetly slaps back onto Chuck’s belly. He squeezes a generous amount of lube into his palm before grabbing the red, leaking cock in a slick grip. Chuck shudders and whines through the makeshift gag. After a few tight tugs he releases the now slippery cock. He sits up on his knees, hoovering as he watches Chuck beneath him. The redhead is a gorgeous vision. Stretched out, still mostly clothed with a glistening chest, quivering abs and twitching cock. He shuffles forward, grabbing the flushed cock and pulling it away from the sticky abs. He positions himself and lowers himself down, he feels the tip glide over his hole. He shifts and this time the head catches the rim, he drops just enough to clench around the head. Leaning forward he places both hands on Chucks chest. He relaxes and sinks down, loving the burn as he slowly bottoms out. He takes a few minutes to get used to the full feeling. Chuck impatiently pushes up and Raleigh is forced to sit down heavily and clamp his knees together to keep him in place.

“None of that.”

He’s amazed by how breathless he sounds. Fuck, he needs to move. He starts out slowly, watching Chuck struggle to keep still. Soon he’s riding Chuck like a pro, working in little twists so the head slides over his prostate every now and then. He looks down and sees a string of cum connecting his cock to Chucks belly. He sits back grabbing his cock, stripping it fast and furious while grinding down in Chuck’s lap. Seconds later he throws his head back and cums all over Chuck. He sighs as he comes down from his high. underneath him the redhead is pulling at his bonds, trying to get loose. He smiles lazily and plucks at the knots until the leash falls away.

Chuck doesn’t give him time to relax, he sits up, pulls out and flips Raleigh onto his stomach. He immediately slides back in to the hilt. The grip on his hips is almost painful as Chuck fucks into him with abandon, chasing his own orgasm. Raleigh can’t do anything more than lie there and take it. His face smashed into the sheets, while Chuck takes him hard. His spent cock twitches every time Chuck manages to hit his prostate. Raleigh looks over his shoulder, licks his lips and clenches his muscles. Chuck’s rhythm falters, slowing down and he pulls Raleigh up against his chest. Gravity dragging him down and he moans as he’s filled up. Chuck’s hips stutter up once, twice before he growls and cums. Raleigh feels Chuck’s cock pulse, feeding his cum deep into him, claiming him. He shudders and Chuck kisses his shoulder. They slump forward, Chuck’s familiar weight heavy on his back while they try to catch their breath.

When they finally move he rolls to the side and onto his back, grinning up at Chuck who drops the soaked tie on the floor with a grimace. Raleigh promptly drags him down into a kiss, licking into his mouth. They make out leisurely for a few minutes. Eventually Chuck settles on his back and pulls Raleigh up against him. Still kissing and nipping at his lips Chuck fingers the swollen, leaking rim and Raleigh hisses into the kiss. Chuck drags a finger through the mess trickling out of Raleigh’s hole and he shudders.  


They kiss for a long time, their tongues lazily sliding together never really breaking contact. Chuck is the one to eventually pull back, pulling out his fingers with a wet squelch. Raleigh shivers from the cooling sweat on his skin. Chuck laughs softly and after a quick clean up they get back into bed. Raleigh settles behind Chuck who pulls the blond tightly against his back, interlocking their fingers letting them rest on his stomach.

“You trust me right?”

Raleigh blinks at the back of Chuck’s head.

“Of course I do. It just pissed me of when you flirted with that woman.”

“Her name is Sophia and I wasn’t really flirting you dolt. PR just always told us to never let the vultures know you are involved with anyone. Let alone a fellow ranger.”

“I know, okay! Drop it.”

Chuck laughs and Raleigh squeezes him.

“I might flirt with Lydia because this was a hell of an example.”

Raleigh feels himself flush. He pinches Chuck’s side, who wriggles away.

“Oi, I wasn’t saying I didn’t like the example. In fact I think we should definitely explore the example.”

“Oh we will, I liked you better when you couldn’t speak.”

The redhead chuckles and they both quiet down. Raleigh feels his eyes droop. Chuck turns his head, looking him in the eye.

“If you want we can go see Mako later and tell her we would like to come out as a couple.”

“Yeah okay, I’d like that actually.” He whispers back, dropping a kiss to the corner of Chucks mouth.

He falls asleep with Chucks heartbeat under his palm.

  
  


Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one is for Legowerewolf who wasn't asking for it but I wrote it anyway. I know they are ooc I never get them right. I hope you still enjoyed my smutty one shot. English is not my first language and any and all mistakes are my own. I think I got them all but if you spot any please let me know. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
